Their sweetness
by xx3lovexx
Summary: Hidan and Hinata both gets rejected by their crush and coincidentally they comfort each other...in their own weird ways of course! What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hidan's p.o.v.

' I'm actually gonna fucking do this. I'm fucking confessing to her...the girl who always shook my heart with her cursing. I seriously fucking doubt that I'm gonna find another god-damned woman who could be as cute as her.' Hidan thought as he walked up to her, heart pounding in his chest, before opening his mouth to say, ' I like you. Please go out with me.'...Just as he looked up, the girl laughed and said , ' You always were such a fucking funny guy. Well, I've got to go right now. Since I have to get ready for a date with my boyfriend.' He heart plummeted to the ground after hearing so, but he still wanted this friendship so he said ' Eh? How the hell could you have know that I was joking, you little bitch? Well, anyway I have to go too since Kurenai-sensei has given us this fucking project due on next Wednesday, bye you little bitch!' He smirked fakely before saying so. Although his throat constricted painfully, he still smirked and the girl smirked back, ' Bye, bye you ass!'

As the girl turned away, Hidan's smirk drooped a little...his eyes started to get teary , he punched the wall while saying, ' Damn it!' over and over again...before finally running out of power and just lying on the floor sobbing a little. Just then, Hinata walked by and saw him. She was shocked to see the Akatsuki's Hidan sobbing on the floor...she kneeled down and softly mumbled, ' A-Are you alright?' Hidan picked himself up before saying , ' Fine, thanks.' His voice came out as a bit gruff, Hinata got a bit scared, but she struggled not to run away as she noticed the tear stains on his face. She took a sweet from her pocked before pushing it into Hidan's hand and saying,' i-I'm sorry I don't k-know what had happened, but I-I hope you w-will be alright.' She smiled at him before walking briskly towards her classroom, leaving behind a dumbfounded Hidan. He palmed the sweet before placing it into his pocket and walking to his class. Unknowingly, he already had a small smile perched on his face...that was of course after he walked into the classroom and seeing his friends ,the Akatsuki...he groaned mentally as he proceeded to take a seat just as the teacher entered...and his friends bombard him with questions after his attempt to confess...


	2. Chapter 2

'Hidan!' Sasori whispered just as their teacher turned to the board and teaching the class. He ignored him, hoping he would go away. This time, Sasori poked him with his pencil and whispered, ' Hidan!' This time, Hidan turned his head slightly back and asked, ' What the hell do you want, Sasori?' Sasori smirked and asked, ' What happened? Did your confession work?' Hidan rolled his eyes and turned away. After 5 seconds without Sasori's probing, he thought that it was okay, but he didn;t know that Sasori was actually having a conversation with the other Akatsuki. Deidera asked, ' So what did Hidan say?' Sasori replied, ' Nothing at all.' The other Akatsuki all frowned...what had happened? Did he get the girl or not? This time, Itachi said, ' Later, when it's time to eat, then we'll ask him...that way he'll have to answer no matter what...' The other Akatsuki nodded in agreement.

'Hinata-chan!' Ten-Ten said as she came bursting in through the door. She quickly ran to her seat and chatted with Ten-Ten while waiting for their always late sensei- Kakashi. 'What happened, Hinata-chan?' Ten-Ten asked. ' Your almost never late.' Sakura added. Ino peered in curiously, as Hinata started to speak. ' It was because I-I saw H-Hidan- san and he seemed d-down...so I gave him a-a-a sweet.' The three girls gasped. 'You don't mean the one from Akatsuki, right?' Ino asked. Hinata simply nodded her head. Just then, Kakashi walked in and the girls immediately got back to their seats. 'Ino-pig, how are we supposed to ask her now?' Sakura asked. 'Ino just said, ' Forehead, we should just wait till luch, okay?' Sakura, after hearing this nodded and told Ten-Ten just in case she tried to ask Hinata.

The moment the lunch bell rang, Hidan immediately got surrounded by his group. This time, Kisame began, ' So, what happened?' Hidan tried to escape, but failed miserably. His eyes went downcast and said, ' She rejected me...' The Akatsuki went soft and did not want to ask him anymore questions. But Kakuzu still aked, ' So, why aren't you pummelling your fist into a wall? Knowing you, that's usually what you do after getting rejected.' The other Akatsuki tried to shush him, but to no avail. However, unlike the usual punches that Hidan gave, he simply turned his head and blushed a little before saying, ' So? What's it to you?' The Akatsuki widened their eyes and Tobi asked hyperactively, ' Is there someone else you like now Hidan?' Hidan widened his eyes and said, ' No, no way in hell I would fall back in love so easily! She just gave me a sweet, that's all!' This time, Deidera smirked and said mischievously ,' Oh, so who's the she?' Hidan, realizing his mistake, tried once again to escape their wrath but failed. Without a choice, he related the whole story to them...

Hinata went down the stairs with her friends all drowning her with questions. ' So, what happened?' Sakura started to roll the ball this time. Hinata stuttered while relating what she had done to them, while blushing. Ino, having noticed this, asked in disbelief, ' Do you actually like him?' Hinata shook her head. Ten-ten asked, ' But, why are you blushing Hinata-chan?' Hinata said, ' W-well,it's the f-first time that I have that m-much interaction with a b-boy, Ten—chan.' Ten-ten nodded her head...'True...' she said.

...after hearing the story ( with a lot more curses than ever and Hidan purposely leaving out the scenes where he cried ), the Akatsuki finally came to a conclusion that Hidan likes the girl. Hidan, mad as ever, started to swear, ' How the hell could I ever fall in love that fuckin easy?' Then, Zetsu asked, ' If you didn't like her, why did you blush?' Hidan said, ' Well, it's the first fuckin time that a girl has been this fucking nice to me. The rest of them, pussies, just run away when they see me...other than of course the people, like you fuckers, who known me for a long time. After hearing his explanation, the Akatsuki thought that it was pretty reasonable and dropped it.

After a few weeks, other than the Akatsuki teasing Hidan a little about the incident...and Hinata with her friends forgetting the incident...only Hidan took it really seriously...he thought about the kindness she bestowed on him every now and then...and wanted to repay her...therefore he started to look for her. But, who knew that he didn't have to really search for her?

A/N: Isn't Hidan sweet? But, even with his sweetness, will Hinata fall in love with him? How will they meet again? To see what happens, please wait for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Hinata took a deep breath. She smoothened out the non-existent wrinkles on her school uniform's skirt before walking forward to her crush's classroom. She waited for a while, before the reason to why she's there came out. With his baby-blue eyes and trade-mark grin, there was no denying it, she was going to pluck up her courage and confess to him! Once more, she breathed deeply before walking forward, opening her mouth to say, ' Naruto-kun, I' when she was rudely interrupted. ' Hey, baby.' Karin said before kissing him roughly. Naruto deepened the kiss by tilting her head slightly and holding her tight. Hinata grew speechless. She stared at him, before finally absorbing what was happening. Once she did so, Naruto broke the kiss, before turning to Hinata and asking , 'Yes, Hinata-chan? What is it?' Hinata tried her hardest not to cry, before saying, ' Nothing, Naruto-kun. Congratulations to you and Karin-chan.'

After saying so, she ran. Her eyes grew damp with every step she took. When she finally felt weak in the legs, she leaned against a pillar and cried. She fell to her knees while hugging the pillar. 'Naruto-kun, here is some medicine for your injuries during the judo match.' Memories of the both of them started to fill her mind. She cried even harder. Just then, Hidan passed by...

...'Eh? Isn't that her? What happened?' he wondered. He walked over, ignoring the fact that his break time was slowly slipping away. He bent down and asked, ' What happened?' Hinata opened her eyes slowly, brushing the tears away, she bent down and hiccupped as she said, ' Nothing...sorry for disturbing you.' Hidan put his arms awkwardly around her, ' H-hey, um...whatever the fuck happened...I'm sure that its all going to be okay...alright?' Hinata cried...she ignored his cussing and gave up trying controlling her tears. She held him and cried in his chest. Hidan just held her close, ignoring the fact that his face was turning to tomato red.

After Hinata realized what she has done, she quickly broke the hug, bent down and said, 'Arigatou.' and ran away. Hidan just scratched his head in embarrassment and quickly walked back to his class before the bell rang.

A/N: Isn't this a cute moment? *squeals in delight*

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata walked away fast, her heart pounding and face turning red. She thought, ' I hugged a guy! I hugged a guy! ...and just after Naruto and Karin kissed...' she turned sad when she thought of that. However, she wasn't really shocked or surprised when she heard it. ' They have been flirting all along. Besides, Naruto would probably be happier with Karin, rather than me.' She sighed deeply. But, as her thoughts progressed, she started to think about that hug...

Hidan walked to his classroom. He kept on thinking about what had happened and felt weird. He thought about the reasons that the girl may be crying about. 'Is it because of pms? Maybe the fucking pain was too much..? Or was it because of getting scolded by a shitty sensei? Nah...she's too friggin nice... Oh! Is it because of fucking girls bullying her! She does seem like the type who would get bullied...Damn! Maybe I'll just go back to class and think of how to get her happy.' Suddenly, he thought, ' Eh? Why do I have to make her happy? I mean, she just did hand me a sweet after my assy rejection...but that still doesn't mean that I hold the fucking right to make her happy! Gah! I'll just figure something out in class!' he scratched his head while entering the classroom.

...'Maybe I've disturbed him with the hug? Perhaps he was busy helping a sensei during his break? Or maybe he was studying for the finals and I've disturbed him? Ah! What should I do? Maybe I'll ask Ino, Sakura and Tenten-chan during class...

As Hidan entered the classroom, he was suddenly pinned to the wall by the Akatsuki with their glares ...and Sasori with Deidera actually pinning his hands to the wall. ' What the fuck!' he shouted. Kakuza walked forward and said, ' Now, now is that any way to be polite to your friends who are going to help you?' 'Eh?' Hidan let out a puzzled expression. This time, Kisame walked forward and said, ' We saw you...with the girl.' Hidan's eyes widened. 'W-what?' Itachi smirked and added, ' Never knew you were straight, Hidan. Always thought you were gay. But, now since you have shown interest to a girl, we are going to help you out...now aren't we nice?' he let out a menacing grin. Hidan gulped in fear.

' What should I do?' Hinata wailed out in distress. The three girls looked at each other in surprise. They knew that Naruto and Karin went out. They had just heard the rumors over during their other classes. In fact, Ten Ten had even went to the toilet and came equipped with the tissues, Sakura with the chocolates and Ino with the picture of Naruto and a marker for Hinata to draw on it...and yet, here's Hinata lamenting over what to do...after Hidan from the Akatsuki comforted her! So, Ino began to repeat what Hinata said and once she confirmed what she said was true...all three of them started to grin crazily...Sakura said, ' Hinata-chan, did the thought that Hidan liking you ever came into mind?' Hinata thought about this and said...

A/N: Now is the time where Hidan and Hinata receive help from their beloved friends...what would happen next?

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**


	5. Chapter 5

'Eh? S-sakura-chan! I-It's impossible!' Hinata blushed while gesturing wildly. Ino put her hands on her hips and thought aloud, 'Why not Hinata-chan? I mean, he comforted you by hugging you!' However, Hinata insisted on her stubbornness and shook her head while reasoning, ' B-but, it could be b-because he was d-disgusted by my weakness and h-hugged me!' Ten-ten placed a hand on her shoulder and said, ' Hinata-chan! You're not weak! Your father just says so 'cause he doesn't know your true strength! He's too hung up about you losing to your sister 2 years ago!' Sakura nodded her head and said, ' Yeah! Even Neji thinks that your strong now, doesn't he, Hinata-chan?' Hinata remembered when Neji passed her a towel and congratulated her after winning the judo match.' 'Congratulations on your win...Hinata-sama!'

However, Hinata was still unconvined. ' W-whatcould he ever like about me?' Ino piped up while saying, ' Maybe he thinks that your really kind and passionate about what you do!' Sakura added in , ' Yeah! Besides, you should try to get over Naruto, right?' At the thought of Naruto, her eyes misted up. ' N-Naruto-kun...' she said brokenly. ' Oh crap! Look at what you've done forehead! You made Hinata cry!' Sakura yelled back. ' Shut up, Ino-pig!' , before continuing in a small voice, ' Hinata-chan, don't cry...I'm sorry that I brought Naruto back up...' Hinata sniffed before raising her head and saying, ' I-It's okay, Sakura-chan! I know that you didn't m-mean to...' This time, Ten-ten stood up and said, ' Well then, Hinata-chan, let's forget about Naruto and move on!' Hinata nodded her head with determination as she listened to the 3 girl's plan.

' But, before we help you out...you have to tell us what you like about this girl first.' Pein said. 'What! Why?' Hidan whined. ' 'Cause we don't want you to fall for the wrong girl, Hidan!' Tobi yelled. ' Okay, Okay!' Hidan said before continuing, ' Well, actually, I don't really know anything about her...but there's just something inside her...something that nobody else has...that's just my opinion though..' Itachi nodded his head and said, ' Well, at least you're serious...' ' What! Are you saying that I was never really serious in my past relationships?' Sasori said, 'No! Nothing like that! We just have to make sure that you won't hurt her.' Konan added ' Uh huh. Anyway, we found some information about this girl.' 'Her name is Hinata Hyuga. ' Itachi read before Hidan snatched the file away from him. 'Hey!' Itachi yelled. Hidan ignored him, eyes greedily soaking in all information. 'Hyuga Hinat, eh?' he thought. Just as he started to go deep in imagination about her, Kakuzu smacked the back of his head and told him,' Hey, listen well, the plan is that Sasori and Deidera would both act as robbers and you have to save her, understand?' Hidan''s eyes misted,' You guys would really do this for me?' 'Of course! That's what friends are for!' Deidera said. 'Besides, we wouldn't want you moping to us about your next doomed relationship. ' Sasori chiped in. 'S-shut up!' Hidan said, before wiping his moist eyes with his long sleeves. The rest of the Akatuski laughed, whereas Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu smirked, and hugged him.

A/N : I would upload the next chapter next week! So sorry that I haven't really uploaded in a while!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she once again stood in front of dairy products section of the supermarket as she thought about the plan that her...beloved and ...proactive friends gave her. She then absently mindedly turned around as the events earlier on came swirling through her mind. ' Hey, Hinata! You know...in times like this, what's the best thing to do?' Sakura began, her slender and long fingers rubbed against each other manically. Hinata, looking ever so lost and confused at her friend's sudden behaviour change, shook her head slowly , cautiously. Ino, catching up on her beloved pink-headed friend's idea, smirked too and said, ' Yes Hinata, it's about time...you did that.' Ten Ten, staring at the two cluelessly, before a light bulb came blinking on top of her head, she turned to Hinata and looked solemn too. ' Hinata, I'm so sorry to tell you this...but I'm afraid we'll have to take you out for...' Hinata, shocked by the sudden change of demeanour from all of her friends, and yet, curious and worried about the next words which were going to spill out of her friend's mouth...nodded on unconsciously and impatiently. 'Yes?' She ventured out. 'Clubing!' the three instantly chorused. Just then, Hinata had been hit with an unreadable emotion, before she was as red as a tomato and shook her violet locks around and preparing to walk away. Yet, just then the image of Naruto and Karin came flashing through her mind, and she slowly, ever so slowly, turned back and sighed...before asking. ' Fine.' The trio, then smirked murderously and orders came flying out of their mouths spontaneously. ' Okay, Hinata...' Ino said 'But before you go clubbing...' Ten ten continued, 'You have to buy lingerine!' Sakura ended excitedly. Now, Hinata beginning to regret her hasty decisions from earlier on, squeaked out, ' L-lingerine? But, why?' Just then, Ino sighed and said , ' Well sweetie...sexy lingerine emits out a certain kind of confidence, even from the most shyest lady!' before placing her hands on Hinata's petite shoulders and having Sakura reassure her by saying, ' If you're nervous...well we could always go with you...how about later on around five-ish?' She looked around for confirmation. Having everyone, with the exception of Hinata, giving their assentment, she smiled in satisfaction. ' Alright then. Let's meet at my house around that time!' Agreements were then made, with Hinata simply blinking through it all. Then, she saw them waving goodbye as ten ten yelled out to her, ' Hinata, remember! Don't forget! 5pm!' Then, Hinata finally having absorbed the situation, wanted to reject the offer...but unfortunately had been too late, and thus she was now in the supermarket looking for the food that she was going to cook, and also some inspiration to give them an excuse for her not being able to go. All of a sudden, a bright box caught her eye. Seeing the words written on the box, Hinata sighed in relief, but then blushed at what she was about to do, before hurrying back home and lying in bed, and grabbing her phone and quickly sending out ' Hey, uhm...guys, I think I'm coming down with something, I think it was the stomach flu that Neji got a few days ago, the doctor said I'll be fine in a few day's time, so you don't have to worry or swing by to visit me! Sorry, everyone!' to everyone on her cell.

Before she finally had a satisfied smile and placed her phone down, then shifted her position to begin sleeping. However, at that specific moment, a loud bang was heard.


End file.
